A frame of a vehicle seat (hereinafter, referred to as a seat frame) is, for example, connected in an indoor wall floor through a link member as disclosed in JP-A-2012-035641.
When a large load acts on a seat frame, a link member is largely displaced together with the seat frame. For this reason, there is a risk that the large load excessively acts on another member which is displaced in mechanical conjunction with the link member.